It Is A Start
by KatieGSR
Summary: The start of the Weasley family's reconciling with their son. It is better than it sound (I hope!). This is the first of the "Reconciliation" series which I have started, enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't own this stuff except for Amanda she's mine, so there anyway...I am now as poor as poor can be and so please do not sue me! No money is being made of this blatant use of J.K Rowling's HP characters!_

"When are you going to talk to your family?

"Amanda, you know I've tried," Percy pleaded as he helped her fold the freshly laundered sheet, towels and clothes.

"You have to try harder, Percy, please!" Amanda cried as she rested her hands on the small swell of her abdomen. Percy sighed as he saw her walk toward their small shoebox of a bedroom. Amanda glanced at him pleading silently as she let the light reflect off the white gold rings that encircled her left hands fourth finger. Shutting the door she flopped down on the saggy mattress and gazed up at the crummy ceiling wishing life was much easier than it was.

Humming as she clutched a small ultrasound picture in her hand she walked to the office area where Percy worked. Knocking on the door she was pleasantly surprised when it was Percy who answered and not one of his co-workers.

"Amanda!" he said smiling

"Thought I'd surprise you," she replied shrugging

"Well, I'm done for the day and was going down to see dad, want to come?" he asked trying to remain calm

"Sure, it'll be fun, I reckon," she smiled at him, trying to reassure as they started toward the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office.

"Hello," a red haired young man said pleasantly to Percy as they walked into the office

"Hi, Ron is uh dad in?" Percy asked trying to not be nervous as Amanda looked around the office in awe.

"Not at the moment but he'll be back soon, flying motorbikes and muggles seeing them I think," he shrugged as Amanda shrieked as an innocent looking tea set tried to bite her.

"Oh, oh sorry, uh..."

"Amanda," she looked embarrassed as Ron stared at the semi-obvious bump in her belly. His eyes got wide quickly and looked at his brother and the woman standing next to him.

"You...you?" he looked from one to the other wide eyed and shocked

"Us, what? Percy asked calmly

"You're going to be parents?" he asked in disbelief

"Yes we are, we were... married Ron sit down you look a bit peaky, we were married about six months ago and I'm three months along so you and all the others are going to be hopefully welcoming this little one if you don't mind, or uh, forgive this one for being a prat of the highest order," Amanda looked around the office after her speech

"What are you looking for?" Ron asked faintly

"I need a drink," she replied trying to clear her throat

"Sure, here," he handed her a glass and tapped it with his wand, instantly it filled with water, an owl entered holding a letter and went straight to Ron, he opened it and sighed.

"What?" Percy asked

"Dad's been caught up so he wont be back until about six and said I should invite Percy and his friend to dinner," he sighed again

"What's the matter?" Amanda asked

"You're not exactly a friend are you?" he replied creating quotation marks around the word friend

"No, she isn't but she is my wife,"

"Yeah, okay, it's nearly five p.m so we'll call it a day and go for broke at The Burrow?"

"Yeah," Percy replied faintly

"Perce, you do realise I'm only here for experience and dad told me to go home early because he was going to be talking to you, he was looking forward to it because he was hoping for a reconciliation, desperately," Ron said as he tidied up the semi-cluttered desk.

"I know so am I," Percy replied as he wrapped one arm around Amanda as they walked out of the office and waited for Ron there.

Locking the door with a variety of spells and finally the muggle keys Ron started to speak.

"I realised about a year ago that people do things for their own reasons and I figured that you wanted to be independent, not just the third Weasley, one in the middle of a lot of red heads, Percy some of them haven't realised that but I do, unfortunately you may be pranked or semi-beaten up," Percy held his hand up to interrupt

"You are right you know, I wanted to be acknowledged for me by others not just mum and dad, I've found that in Manda, and I hope you find that in some one too, for you perhaps...Hermione?" Ron grew bright red in his ears and it graduated to his face.

"Well uh, after the defeat of...uh you know, him I guess I go the courage and now I have so I can sort of see where you're coming from,"

"Good so let's go, it's about time for a Weasley reconciliation,"

They walked to the fireplaces and wrapping one arm around Amanda and one hand gripping floo powder Percy shouted "The Burrow" for the first time in years.


End file.
